


A Field Guide to Demons

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bickering, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Episode: s01e16 The Ring, Season/Series 01, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia wrinkled her nose as she picked up the next heavy tome in the stack. "What is it with these titles?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Author's Choice/Author's Choice, A Field Guide to Demons" on fic_promptly: https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/2014/10/14/tuesday-oct14-2014-book-titles.html?thread=10593487#cmt10593487

Cordelia wrinkled her nose as she picked up the next heavy tome in the stack. "What is it with these titles?"  
  
Wesley looked up from the book he was reading. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"The last one I read had some obscure Latin title, but that's bog standard for Watcher guys who want to look all fancy. But  _A Field Guide to Demons_  is a seriously weird name."  
  
Angel hid a smirk behind his own book. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Cordelia huffed. "Everything.  _Birds_  and things like that have field guides. Demons don't."  
  
"Well, next time the authors will just have to consult  _you_  before titling their books," Wesley retorted. Angel remembered how Wesley had recounted Cordelia's consternation over the name of the demon database.  
  
"Maybe we should get back to looking for this demon instead of arguing over book titles," Angel suggested. As entertaining as Wesley and Cordelia's banter was, the group needed to find the demon in Cordelia's vision to prevent the attack she had foreseen at the public park the next evening.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes but started to flip through the oddly titled book.


End file.
